across tracks
by skadooshiblamo
Summary: A really short story about two people who fall in love across the rail tracks. Warning : this is one really cheesy AU one shot but on the plus side ...u can make great pizza with it . Okay okay that was a terrible pun ... enough said. pleeeaaaaassseeee read and review


Ranma was running late and would have grabbed a taxi if it hadn't been the rush hour . He entered the crowded metro and dodged in and out of the hordes of commuters as they headed down the escalator on their way home.

Ranma wasn't on his way home . He had a very important meeting that would change his life Forever. Ranma had just come out of the bath when his phone had rung. It had been 48 hours since then . It was tatewaki kuno's secretary . She had called to make an appointment with him.

Born into a martial arts family, Kuno was the chief executive of one of the most largest companies that manufactured gymming equipment. He also was heir to a martial arts school which his wife nabiki was taking care of .

The main point of all of his was , Kuno didn't just ' take a meeting' with anyone unless there was a good reason .

Ranma's mind was filled with questions . Why had Kuno called him ? Was he going to offer him a job ? So many questions floated through his mind . He knew he should stop speculating . All those questions would be answered at 6:00. He would have run down the elevator , but it was way too crowded.

Ranma knew he had a few chips stacked on his side of the table . He was the heir to the anything goes martial arts style and it was common knowledge that he was outperforming his rivals . Whenever he had received other job approaches he had dismissed them with a polite boyish grin- but he knew this time would be different . Kuno or for that matter his wife couldn't be bought of with a grin .

When Ranma had stepped on the platform , it was so crowded that he pondered if he would be able to make it on time . He checked his watch , 5:34. He should still be well in time for the appointment , but as he had no intention of taking a risk, he slipped through any tiny gap that appeared until he found himself standing at the front , well placed to climb on board the next train.

Ranma waited impatiently for the next train . He stared across the opposite platform and tried to concentrate on the questions he would be asked.

The southbound platform was just as crowded as the one he was standing on . Ranma's concentration was broken when his eyes settled on a young woman who was glancing at her watch. Perhaps she was in a hurry as well and couldn't afford to be late.

When she raised her head , he immediately forgot Kuno . Ranma just stared into those deep brown eyes . She remained oblivious of her admirer . She must have been about five feet one , with the most delicate features, a perfect heart shaped face , creamy skin that would never need make up and a mop of blackish blue hair than never required styling .

"I am on the wrong side of the track" , he told himself, "and it's too late to do anything about it."

* * *

She wore a yellow-raincoat , the tied belt leaving no question as to how slim her figure was, and her legs - or as much as he could see of them - completed the package . Better than any package the Kuno's could offer him.

She checked her watch again and looked up , suddenly aware that he was staring at her .

He smiled . She blushed and lowered her head , fiddling with the strap of her handbag . Just then , two trains glided into the station from opposite ends of the platform . Everyone standing behind the Ranma pushed forward to claim a place on the train.

When the trained pulled out from the station , Ranma was the only one standing on the platform . He stared across at the train on the other side and watched it slowly pickup speed . When it disappeared into the tunnel , Ranma smiled again. Only one person remained on the other side and this time, she returned his smile.

How do I know this story ? well I had been told this a few days earlier at Ranma and akane's 10th wedding anniversary. Well ,What do you know, miracles can happen even across train tracks

* * *

a/n : so whatcha think?

thanks a lot for reviewing

SkyStrider - thank you for pointing it out to me ...it does make reading it a lot easier :)

Lucky Yoselin - Its thanks to readers like you because of whom I get really fired up :)

Richard Ryley - I hope that last bit is all cleared up :)

Hey guys this is skadooshiblamo,

there is this really creepy guy stalking me and spamming hence the name change .

Anyway my name **will** and **forever **will be _**SKADOOSHIBLAMO**_.

so anyway thanks for understanding.


End file.
